Antara Cinta dan Copet
by Elpiji
Summary: Chapter 2 Update!/Sasuke Uchiha. Seorang pencuri/pencopet yang sangat terkenal. Kini, incarannya adalah rumah seorang murid baru di sekolahnya, Sakura Haruno. Kisah cinta penjahat-korban/Multi-chap/SasuSaku/Romance-Humor-Mystery/AU/RnR?
1. Chapter I: Hica the White Phantom Thief

**Author Note: **Yeyy~! I'm back~!  
>Kali ini, saia mau coba buat fic SasuSaku multi-chapter~!<br>'Kan kebanyakan fic SasuSaku itu Sasuke sebagai orang kaya, sekarang saia mau buat kebalikannya! #di-cincangSasuke

Seperti biasa, yang namanya Kira Kazuki itu nggak bisa lepas dari yang namanya humor, jadi, kayak fic-ku yang sebelumnya, genre fic ini adalah romance-humor tapi, ditambah bumbu Mystery! #Plak!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto + Character = Masashi Kishimoto (?)  
>This fict + Kegajean = Kira Kazuki<p>

**Warning (s): **jelek, gaje, abal, busuk, bau tanah (?), konyol, humor garing, romance nggak kerasa, bahasa nggak baku, OOC, AU, ancur, nggak enak dimakan, nggak hangus dibakar, nggak basah disiram, dll. #plak!

_**~ Antara Cinta dan Copet ~**_

.

- Chapter I: Hica, the White Phantom Thief -

.

"COOPPEEETT!" suara seorang perempuan menggema di dalam bus. Kenapa suara bisa menggema di dalam bus? Entahlah, author pun bingung. #Plak!

"Siapa dan apa yang dicopet, nona?" para penumpang bus berebutan bertanya, mungkin mereka berpikir 'Kalau bisa menangkap pencopetnya, bisa aja jadi pacar mbak ini!'

"DOMPET MEREK TERBARUKU DICURI! DIA! COWOK BERAMBUT PANTAT AYAM ITU YANG MENCURINYA!" teriak wanita itu sambil menunjuk ke arah pemuda yang sedang berlari menuju pintu keluar bus yang sudah berhenti.

'Kurang ajar! Ini bukan pantat ayam! Tapi EMO! Ngerti? EMO! E - M - O!' gumam pria itu.

"TUNGGU KAU!" para penumpang tadi mengejar-ngejar pencopet itu.

Namun, pencopet itu sudah jauh berlari, bahkan melompat-lompat di atap perumahan.

"HOI! ATEP RUMAH GUE BISA JEBOL!" teriak para pemilik rumah. Iya pula, lompat-lompat di atap rumah orang… Nggak elit banget sih… (Berisik!)

Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Menemani pria itu melompat-lompat di atas atap rumah orang.

Pencopet itu sampai di atap rumahnya. Dia melirik dompet perempuan tadi.

"Maaf. Uangmu untukku." Ucap pencopet itu sambil membuka dompet itu. Sebuah seringai terbentuk di bibirnya. Di dalamnya berisi… Nggak ada apapun! Kosong! Tunggu… Coba ingat kata-kata yang diucapkan perempuan tadi…

'Apa yang dicuri, nona?' trus, kalo nggak salah, jawabannya… 'Dompet merek terbaruku!'

….

….

"JADI YANG KUCURI CUMA DOMPETNYA AJA? SIALAN!"

_**- A – C – D – C -  
><strong>_

"_KRIIINGG!" _bel sekolah SMU Konoha berbunyi. Tanpa disadari oleh orang yang menyalakan bel itu, bahwa, sebenarnya bel itu mengaktifkan peningkatan adrenalin seseorang.

"GAWAAAAAAAATT! GUE TERLAMBAAAT!" teriak pemuda berambut pantat a—emo maksudku, sambil berlari menuju ke sekolah.

"WOY PAK SATPAM! JANGAN TUTUP GERBANGNYA! KALO NGGAK… Nggak apa-apa, sih…" teriak pemuda itu. "Sasuke Uchiha, seperti biasa, kau terlambat lagi. Tapi hari ini kau beruntung, aku sedang berbaik hati padamu. CEPAT MASUK!"

Sasuke berlari menuju kelasnya yang ada di lantai empat. Jadi, untuk naik kesana, biasanya menggunakan lift. Tapi saat sampai di depan lift… 'MAAF. LIFT SEDANG DALAM PERBAIKAN. SILAHKAN NAIK LEWAT TANGGA.'

"Sialan!" Sasuke berlari menuju tangga. Tapi, saat sampai di depan tangga… 'MAAF. LANTAI LICIN, SEDANG DI PEL. SILAHKAN LEWAT TANGGA GAWAT DARURAT.'

"SIALAN!" Sasuke kembali berlari menuju tangga gawat darurat. Namun, di depan pintu itu terdapat kertas yang ditempel di pintu bertuliskan… 'MAAF. PINTU TANGGA DARURAT TERKUNCI, DAN KUNCINYA HILANG DIMAKAN KUCING GOLDEN RETREIVER (Itu jenis anjiing~! #plak!) KESAYANGAN KEPALA SEKOLAH. SILAHKAN GUNAKAN LIFT. SEBENARNYA LIFT-NYA UDAH BENER, CUMA SAYA MALES AJA NGAMBIL PAPAN DI DEPAN TANGGA. SORRY, BRO! 3'

"WHAT. THE. HELL?" Sasuke berhenti sejenak. Dia melirik jam tangan merek SWOTCH di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "…."

"MAMPUS! GUE TELAT!" Sasuke pun berlari kencang menuju lift.

_**- A – C – D – C -  
><strong>_

'Tok tok tok…' pintu kelas X-1 diketok oleh Sasuke. "Maaf, Sensei, gu—saya terlambat," ujar Sasuke saat pintu dibuka oleh Tsunade-sensei. "Kenapa kau terlambat?"

"Jalanan macet, Sensei!" jawab Sasuke ngarang.

"BOHONG! KAU KAN NGGAK BAWA KENDARAAN!"

"Rumahku jauh, Sensei!"

"BOHONG! RUMAHMU KAN DI SEBELAH RUMAH SENSEI!"

"Tadi ada nenek-nenek buta mau menyebrang jalan, jadi saya bantuin nenek itu dulu, Sensei!"

"BOHONG! Semua nenek-nenek buta sudah Sensei tolongin!"

**"SENSEI BOHOOOOOOONG~~!" **ujar murid-murid di kelas kompak. Ckck…

"Bodo amat, ah! Uchiha! Cepat duduk di bangku-mu!" teriak Tsunade-sensei. Sasuke hanya menurut. Wajahnya sih, kalem, tapi pikirannya… 'HOREE! GUE NGGAK DIHUKUM!'

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru." Ucap Tsunade-sensei.

"Sensei! Murid barunya cewek, ya?" para siswa cowok bertanya.

"Iya…"

"Cantik?"

"Iya…"

"Kaya?"

"Iya…"

"Baik?"

"Iya…"

"Seksi?"

"Iya…" CLING! Lampu muncul di atas kepala Sasuke. Sepertinya dia mendapat ide. Sebelum para siswa cowok lain bertanya, Sasuke berceletuk "Sensei itu jelek, gila, galak, dan stress, ya?"

"Iya… Eh, NGGAK! Siapa yang bertanya tadi?"

"SASUKE, SENSEI!" jawab murid sekelas kompak lagi. "Eh, saya disuruh Naruto, Sensei!" jawab Sasuke.

"UZUMAKI! Kenapa kau menyuruh Uchiha melakukan itu?" tanya Tsunade-sensei sambil mengeluarkan deatglare. "Eh, saya disuruh Shikamaru, Sensei!"

"Nara…" deathglare berpindah ke Shikamaru.

Keringat bercucuran di dahi Shikamaru, "Saya disuruh Kiba, Sensei!" deathglare berpindah lagi… "Inuzuka…" kali ini, giliran keringat Kiba yang bercucuran.

"Saya disuruh Ino, Sensei!" deathglare kembali berpindah. "Saya disuruh Tenten, Sensei!"

"Saya disuruh…Emm…" Tenten bingung mau nuduh siapa… Nuduh Rock Lee? Nggak tega… Nuduh Chouji? Dia lagi keenakan makan…. Nuduh Shino? Nggak mungkin… Nuduh Gaara? Sama nggak mungkinnya dengan nuduh Shino… Aha! "Saya disuruh Neji, Sensei!"

Deathglare berpindah ke Neji. Namun, Neji membalas deathglare itu dengan… ULTRA-Deathglare! Nyali Tsunade-sensei menciut. "Yaudah, deh… Jangan diulangi lagi, ya, Hyuga…"

"Sensei! Cepet suruh murid barunya masuk! Nggak sabar, nih!" ujar Naruto semangat.

"Iya-iya… Haruno! Silahkan masuk!" Tsunade berteriak. Tak lama kemudian, seorang perempuan berambut pink dan bermata emerald masuk ke dalam kelas. "Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu!"

"Ehmm… Perkenalkan… Namaku Sakura Haruno… Putri keluarga Haruno, keluarga terkaya ke-2 di Jepang… Aku pindah dari SMU Iwa… Mohon bantuannya, dan ayo berteman denganku!" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum, kemudian membungkuk.

"Ada pertanyaan?" ujar Tsunade, bertanya ke se-isi kelas.

"Alamat!"

"Rmahku ada tepat di depan sekolah ini…"

"Makanan favorit?" kali ini murid perempuan yang bertanya.

"Makanan favoritku… Mie ayam?"

"Aku juga! Kapan-kapan traktir aku, ya!" ujar Ino, siswa perempuan yang bertanya tadi.

"Ok! Aku yang traktir, kamu yang bayar!"

"Uuuuu~!"

'Hn? Keluarga kaya, ya? Bisa jadi sasaran baru-ku, nih…' pikir Sasuke.

"Cukup! Silahkan duduk di…" para siswa laki-laki mulai saling mengusir teman sebangkunya. "Uchiha, bangku di sebelahmu itu kosong?" Tsunade-sensei bertanya pada Sasuke. Memang, Sasuke saat ini hanya duduk sendirian.

"Iya, Sensei!"

"Haruno, silahkan duduk di sebelah Uchiha! Murid-murid lain, DIIAAAMM!" Sakura mulai berjalan menuju bangku di sebelah Sasuke. Murid-murid lain terdiam.

"Emm... Perkenalkan, aku Sakura Haruno, kau bisa memanggilku Sakura, namamu?" ujar Sakura saat sudah duduk, mengajak berkenalan. "Sasuke Uchiha. Salam kenal Haruno-san,"

"'Kan kataku kau bisa memanggilku Sakura," ujar Sakura. "Nggak mau, ah! Ntar dibilangin sok akrab!" jawab Sasuke. "Nggak! Aku juga akan memanggilmu Sasuke, gimana?"

"Aku nggak tertarik, Jidat lebar!" perempatan muncul di jidat Sakura. "Kau nggak berhak memanggilku begitu, Pantat Ayam!"

"Kata siapa aku nggak berhak? Jangan mentang-mentang kau orang kaya kau bisa sok akrab dengan siapa saja!"

"Pantat ayam!"

"Jidat lebar!"

"Sok keren!"

"Pinky!"

"STOP! Uchiha! Haruno! Diam dan perhatikan pelajaran!" tegur sang Sensei dri depan kelas. Sabarr…

"Baik, Sensei…"

_**- A – C – D – C -  
><strong>_

Malam telah tiba. Para murid sudah sampai di rumah masing-masing. Warna hitam menghiasi langit, dan bintang-bintang bertebaran. Semuanya hidup dengan damai. Sampai, Negara api menyerang, hanya A*atar, ketua dari keempat elemen yang dapat menyelamatkan dunia, tapi, saat mereka membutuhkannya, dia menghilang. Beratus tahun kemud—STOP! Kok malah opening film kartun Ava*ar? Lupakan!

Sasuke, di rumahnya, sedang memakai tuksedo putih, celana putih, topi putih, kemeja biru, sayap Superman versi putih, sarung tangan putih, serta kacamata tunggal di mata kanannya. (Bayangin baju Kaito Kid). Kini, dia akan mencuri beberapa barang dari rumah kediaman murid baru tadi, Sakura Haruno. Kenapa tadi dia jadi pencopet? Karena seragam pencurinya sedang dicuci, namun sekarang sudah kering. Yeyy!

"Ok! Saatnya pergi!" Sasuke meloncat dari beranda rumahnya di lantai dua. Dia menekan tombol, gantole muncul dari balik sayap putihnya.

"Menuju kediaman Haruno!"

_Kediaman Haruno_

"Tuan! Ada orang aneh menggunakan gantole putih menuju ke arah sini!" teriak penjaga rumah itu kepada majikannya—yang tidak lain tidak bukan ayah Sakura, sambil menunjuk kea rah monitor. "Tidak mungkin! Itu… Hica (baca: Hika) si Pencuri Putih?"

"Pencuri yang sering muncul di Koran itu?" teriak para penjaga itu tak percaya. "Ya… Dia pencuri sialan yang tak pernah mloloskan barang curiannya. Semuanya! Hidupkan laser, pintu besi, dan semua peralatan lain! Lindungi permata Emerald!"

_**- Kuliah Singkat: **__Permata Emerald merupakan permata yang super mahal, hanya boleh dimiliki oleh 2 orang dari setiap benua. Permata Emerald pertama kali ditemukan di dasat lautan Antartika. Karena kecantikannya, bahkan Ratu DiaNa(kal), ratu kerajaan Inggris pada saat itu, rela mengeluarkan uang Milyaran untuk membeli permata itu. Sekian __**-**_

Hica si Pencuri Putih (Sasuke) turun dari langit, kemudian melepaskan gantole-nya. 'Prok prok prok…' Ayah Sakura bertepuk tangan. Sebenarnya, itu dilakukan karena ada nyamuk, namun nggak kelihatan di wajahnya. Gengsi sama maling, XDDD

"Selamat dating, Pencuri Putih…. Apa kau ingin mencuri permata Emerald milikku?" ucap Tuan Haruno. 'Eh? Disini ada permata? Padahal aku cuma mau mencuri buku pe-er Sakura … Nggak apa-apa deh! Sekalian!' pikir norak Sasuke. Jadi dia cuma mau nyui buku PR? Gubrak!

"Mungkin. Sampai jumpa. YA—HA—!" Sasuke melempar bom asap ke tanah. Asap mengepul-ngepul (?) di sana. Sasuke segera lari ke dalam rumah.

"SIALAN!"

_di dalam Rumah Haruno_

"Nah, sekarang, dimana ruangan penyimpanan permata it—oh, disana rupanya!" Sasuke segera berlari. Apa yang terjadi? Jelas saja Sasuke tau, orang ada papan besar berbentuk tanda panah bertulikan 'ARAH MENUJU RUANGAN PENYIMPANAN PERMATA'. Gubrak! Orang kaya ternyata bodoh juga!

Kini dia berhenti berlari. 'Waw…' Sasuke kagum melihat pintu besi ruangan permata. Dilengkapi dengan kode 20 digit angka. Waw…

"Eng? Tali apa ini?" Sasuke melirik ke arah tali yang kelihatannya bersal dari… Atas pintu besi itu?sasuke menarik tali itu, sebuah kertas jatuh. "Uwaa!"

Sasuke meringkuk ketakutan. "Fiuuuh…. Kukira bom…" dia menyentuh kertas itu menggunakan tongkat kayu, entah dapat dari mana. 'Nggak meledak? Berarti aman!'

Sasuke mengambil kertas itu. "Kaboooom!" suara ledakan menggema di ruangan itu. "Hiiee?" dia membaca tulisan di kertas itu: 'JANGAN DISENTUH MENGGUNAKAN SARUNG TANGAN'. "Ooh… Ok ok…" Sasuke melepas sarung tangannya. Kemudian dia membaca kertas itu: "Kode: 02859369518569375602"

Sasuke mengetik kode itu di kunci kode di sebelah pintu besi itu. 'Oh iya, ya… Orang tua itu sudah pikun…'

Pintu itu terbuka. Ada sebuah permata besar kira-kira sebesar genggaman tangan orang dewasa di tengah ruangan itu. Sasuke melangkah. 'Tunggu. Tidak mungkin tidak ada pengamanan tambahan di ruangan ini, 'kan?'

Sasuke mengeluarkan… Bedak? Ya, dia mengeluarkan bedak bayi ukuran besar dari kantongnya. "Sudah kuduga ini akan berguna…" ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

Sasuke menekan botol bedak bayi itu kuat-kuat. Sehingga, bedak bayi tu menyemprot keluar, memenuhi ruangan. Laser-laser mulai terlihat memenuhi ruangan itu. "Wah, wah…"

_**- Kuliah Singkat: **__Cahaya, seperti cahaya sinar laser ataupun senter, tidak dapat dilihat 'jalur cahaya'-nya. Yang dapat dilihat adalah 'sumber cahaya' dan 'tempat berhenti' cahaya. Jika di 'jalur cahaya'-nya terdapat benda bersifat gas, seperti asap, kabut, bedak, dll., maka, jalur cahaya akan terlihat. Sekian __**-**_

Sasuke melepas topi dan jubah-nya. Kemudian, Sasuke berjalan menuju permata itu sambil menghindari cahaya sinar laser itu.

Dia sudah sampai. Dia mengambil berlian itu, dan—"Yeyy~! Gue berhasil~!"

_**"**_ _**WIUNG~! WIUNG~! WIUNG~!"**_

"Permatanya dicuri! Semua penjaga, menuju ruangan permata!" teriak Tuan Haruno yang tadi sempat tersesat di rumahnya sendiri. #plak!

"Oh, GAWAAAAAAAAT!" Sasuke lari terbirit-birit dikejar oleh para penjaga itu. Tentu saja, jubah dan topi-nya sudah dipakai kembali.

"Tuan Haruno!" panggil Sasuke. "Apa, pencuri sialan? Kau kehilangan tempat kabur?"

"Tidak. Ada yang ingin kukatakan. Maaf, berlian ini untukku." Ucap Sasuke sambil melempar-lempar berlian itu.

"Sialan, kau! Tunggu!"

"Sampaikan salamku untuk anakmu. _Bye-bye!_" Sasuke melompat keluar dari jendela, sekaligus memcahkan kaca di jendela tersebut. "Tunggu kau pencuri!" teriak suara seorang… Perempuan?

_"Psyuu!"_ ternyata Sakura. Dia menembak Sasuke menggunakan senapan _Paint Ball_milik ayahnya. Namun, sepertinya Sasuke tidak terpengaruh—sepertinya. "Sialan, dia berhasil kabur!"

_di Sisi Lain_

"Sialan… Di tepat menembak ke arah tanganku yang memegang gantole…"

Jadi? Yang terbang tadi itu…. Cuma gantole tanpa orang?

"Wadaaw! Pantat gue!" Ckck… Rupanya Sasuke terjatuh di atas taman kaktus. Kasihan… Malangnya dirimu…

_Kembali ke kediaman Haruno_

_Ruang Monitor_

Para penjaga, plus Tuan Haruno + putrinya sedang menyaksikan kembali saat Sasuke berhasil kabur. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan. Maaf, berlian ini untukku." Ucap Sasuke di dalam video itu. "Ada yang mengenal suara orang ini?" tanya Tuan Haruno.

Semua orang menggeleng. Kecuali Sakura.

'Sasuke?'

_**To be Continued —  
><strong>_

Hfft… Akhirnya selesai juga… Ini fic multi-chapter pertama saia. Mohon dihargai, di-kritik, dan mohon bimbingannnya. Kayaknya… Genre-nya amburadul, yak? Humor ada, romance ada, mystery ada, pokoknya amburadul! Kacau balau!

Tapi, kalau bisa, pengen saia konsentrasi-kan genre-nya ke 3 genre yang saia sebutkan tadi. Nah, sekarang, saia mau minta bantuan kalian. Menurut kalian, siapa yang cocok jadi orang ketiga di antara Sasuke dan Sakura? Sebagai tambahan, dia juga harus cocok menjadi saingan Sasuke si Pencuri alias… Menjadi detektif! Jadi, mungkin akan mirip kayak duel Shinichi vs Kid! XDDD

Namun, disini tokoh utamanya pencuri-nya! Bukan detektif-nya! XDD  
>Kalo bisa, sekalian juga menjadi kakak kelas SasuSaku, serta menjadi putra keluarga terkaya nomor 1 di Jepang. XDD<p>

_**– Cuplikan Chapter II: –**_

_– "Ada apa, Sakura? Kau mengetahui sesuatu?" –_

– _"Sasuke, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu!"_ –

_– "KYAAA! Kepala Sekolah mati bunuh diri!" –_

_– "Siapa kau?" "Perkenalkan… Namaku *****, detektif yang akan menegakkan keadilan," –_

_– "Benar begitu, 'kan? Tuan pembunuh?" –_

Kekeke… Penasaran, 'kan? Kurasa dengan begini garis besar jalan cerita chapter berikutnya sudah dapat ditebak! XDD

-Kira Kazuki, -  
>-17 Desember 2011 -<p>

Review please~!


	2. Chapter II: Detective?

**Author Note: **Yea yea yea! Halo semua! Saia kembali! #dihajar karena ribut  
>Seperti janji saia sebelumnya. Saia mencoba meng-apdet fic ini secepatnya!<p>

Ehm… Makasih atas review kalian di chapter pertama. Makasih juga kepada kalian yang sudah mau membaca, namun belum sempat review. Makasih juga sebesar-besarnya kepada kalian yang udah mau nge-fave! Kagum + senang sekali saia! Cerita buatan pemula kayak saia bisa dapet 3 fave sekaligus dalam 1 hari!  
>Makasih semuanya! #bungkuk2<p>

Karena belum ada yang menyarankan tokoh detektif, maka, saia memutuskan menggunakan… **** sebagai tokoh detektif! (Disensor. Kalau mau tau, silahkan baca sampai habis!)

Oke! Nggak usah basa-basi lagi! Kita mulai!

**Warning (s): **jelek, gaje, abal, busuk, bau tanah (?), konyol, humor garing, romance nggak kerasa, bahasa nggak baku, OOC, AU, ancur, nggak enak dimakan, nggak hangus dibakar, nggak basah disiram, dll. #plak!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto + Character = Masashi Kishimoto (?)  
>This fict + Kegajean + OC = Kira Kazuki<p>

_**— Antara Cinta dan Copet —**_

.

_**—**_ _**Chapter II: Detective? —**_

.  
>_<p>

_**- Cuplikan Chapter Sebelumnya -**_

_"Ada yang mengenal suara ini?" tanya Tuan Haruno._

Semua orang menggeleng. Kecuali Sakura.

'Sasuke?'

_**- A – C – D – C -  
><strong>_

"Ada apa Sakura? Kau mengenal orang ini?" tanya Tuan Haruno, yang setelah diselidiki mempunyai nama asli Araku Haruno.

**- **_**Kuliah Singkat: **__Araku adalah nama orang tua Sakura karangan saia. Yang sebenarnya, __Araku __adalah anagram tak semprna dari Sakura. Lebih jelasnya, perhatikan ini: S__**a ku ra**__ di acak-acak lagi bisa menjadi_ _**Araku.**__ (Maklum! Author hobi main Scrabble!) Sekian. -_

"Tidak… Aku tidak mengenal orang ini, Ayah…" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Besok aku harus menanyakan kepastiannya!' pikir Sakura.

Pintu ruangan monitor terbuka. Seseorang yang memiliki tubuh sedikit tinggi, rambut merah, berwajah putih seperti bayi, serta pandangan sayu yang khas, juga menggunakan seragam SMU Konoha. Yang aneh adalah, dia membawa burung kakaktua berbulu putih di tangannya.

"Halo, Sakura. Kau makin cantik hari ini…" ucap pria itu merayu Sakura. "Makin cantik! Makin cantik!" ucap burung kakaktua ditangannya, mengikuti kata-kata tuannya.

"Berisik! Kalau nanti burung kakaktua-mu membuang kotoran disini, akan kuhancurkan _burung_-mu, Sasori jelek!" waw… Sakura, kata-katamu pedes banget, sih…

"Sasori jelek! Sasori jelek!" burung kakaktua itu ikut-ikutan lagi. "Sasoru! Kalau kau mengejek tuanmu sekali lagi… Kau akan kubakar dan kubagikan ke anak-anak miskin!"

"Silahkan! Silahkan!" burung kakaktua bernama Sasoru itu menjulurkan lidahnya dan terbang mengelilingi ruangan. "Sialaaaaan~~! Tunggu kau burung bodoooh~!" Sasori mengejar-ngejar Sasoru seperti orang bodoh. Kejar teruuuss!

"Ehem!" Tuan Araku berdehem sekali. Sasori masih main kejar-kejaran dengan Sasoru.

"Ehem!" Tuan Araku menaikkan volume suaranya. Masih belum dipedulikan oleh Sasori.

"EHEM!" Sasori dan Sasoru terdiam. Hah? Kalo diam kok bisa terbang? Tak ada yang tau. Biarkanlah tetap menjadi rahasia… #plak!

"Ah, iya. Aku tidak menyadari kalau anda ada disini. Maaf, Tuan Haruno!" Sasori membungkuk-bungkuk minta maaf. Sasoru juga ikut-ikutan. "Maaf! Maaf!"

"Daripada kau minta maaf, lebih baik kau bantu kami. Apa kau mengenal maling sialan ini?" tanya tuan Araku dengan wajah serius. "Ya. Aku kenal dia. Dia Hica si Pencuri Putih. Dia sering muncul di tv. Dan juga, satu-satunya pencuri yang kukenal yang belum kutangkap dengan otak detektif-ku."

"Aku tidak tanya tentang itu! Yang kutanya, apa kau mengenal orang dibalik topi itu!" tanya Araku dengan setengah berteriak sambil menunjuk monitor.

"Ngg…? Dilihat dari kulitnya, mungkin umurnya sekitar 16-30 tahun. Setelah kuperhatikan, warna rambutnya hitam legam, serta tidak ada rambutnya yang rontok di sekitar rumah ini. Berarti, ada kemungkinan umurnya sekitar 16-20 tahunan. Dan, yang paling fatal, lihat jas-nya. Ada lambang SMU Konoha. Itu adalah seragam anggota baris-berbaris. Berarti, kemungkinan, dia satu sekolah dengan Sakura dan Aku—nanti,"

"Wah, wah…Otakmu sangat tajam! Kau memang pantas menjadi putra keluarga Kyosuke! Keluarga terkaya di Jepang!"

"Terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau mengenalnya…. Sakura?" ucap Sasori, bertanya kepada Sakura. "Tidak… Aku tidak mengenalnya…"

"Ngg?" Sasori mengernyit. "Kenapa?" Sakura bertanya karena bingung.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Mungkin saja itu seragam bekas, 'kan?" ucap Sasori, mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Iya… Mungkin…"

'Bohong. Kau bohong, Sakura. Aku tau kau mengenalnya.'

_**- Kuliah Singkat:**__ Sasori dapat mengetahui seseorang berbohong atau tidak karena dia sudah terlatih untuk mendeteksi kebohongan sebagai detektif. Yakni dengan memperhatikan pupil mata dan denyut nadi. __**-  
><strong>_

_**- A – C – D – C -  
><strong>_

_ Keesokan Harinya, Pagi Hari _

"Haa… Ha… Hatsyii!" Sasuke bersin di tengah perjalanannya di sekolah. 'Sialan! Gara-gara si Jidat Lebar itu aku harus pulang jalan kaki hujan-hujanan dengan pantat kesakitan!' ooh… Pantes…

Sasuke tiba di sekolah. Untungnya hari ini dia tidak terlambat. 'Fiiuuuh… Sudah lama aku nggak merasakan ketenangan seperti ini…'

Maaf Sasuke, aku kira tidak akan ada 'hari tenang' untkmu di fict ini… #plak!

"Sasuke! Elo udah buat pe-er dari Tsunade-sensei, belom?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke serasa disambar petir. "_**Jedder!" **_kira-kira begitulah bunyinya. 'Mampus! Gue lupa maling buku pe-ernya Sakura, kemaren!'

"Gu-gu-gue… Lupa buat!" teriak Sasuke. "Naruto, liat pe-er elo, dong! Gue mau nyontek!"

"Enak aja. Gue aja belom buat…" ucap Naruto dengan muka tanpa dosa. "Liat aja punya teman sebangku elo!" ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk Sakura yang masuk ke kelas.

Kapan datengnya, Sak? Author aja nggak sadar kamu datang! Jangan-jangan…. Sakura itu hantu? Iiiih! Author atuut! #plak!

"Pagi, Naruto!" ucap Sakura dengan senyum manisnya. "dan… Pagi, Pantat Ayam!" Sakura mengeluarkan tampang seram. 'Emang aku hantu?'

"Pagi, Sakura!" Naruto membalas ucapan Sakura. "Hn…" Sasuke malas menanggapi. 'Capek teriak-teriak. Image-ku bisa rusak!' pikir Sasuke. Ooh… Dalam mode jaim versi on rupanya…

"Sakura! Elo udah buat pe-er dari Tsunade-sensei belom?" tanya Naruto. Mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama, namun kepada orang yang berbeda.

"Udah, donk! Gue 'kan anak rajin!" ucap sakura dengan riangnya. "Nggak kayak seseorang…" ledek Sakura sambil melirik Sasuke.

"Elo nyindir gue?" aura gelap muncul dari tubuh Sasuke. "Yaah… Kalo elo ngerasa begitu, mungkin emang elo yang gue sindir…"

"Kayaknya elo perlu belajar banyak…"

"Gue udah belajar banyak, kok semalam! Biologi, fisika, kimia, sejarah, geografi, ekonomi, bahasa Jepang, satra, dan matematika! Udah cukup banyak, 'kan?"

"Otak elo udah rusak, ya?"

"Iya. Sejak ketemu ama elo. Untung aja stok otak gue banyak!"

"Elo mau nyombongin kekayaan elo, ya? Dasar Pinky! Jidat Lebar! Sok kaya! Pendek! Item! Jelek!"

Tambahan: Tinggi Sasuke: 175 cm. Tinggi Sakura: 157 cm. Bedanya hampir 20 senti! #plak!

"Apaan, sih mau elo? Dasar Pantat Ayam! Jelek! Sok dingin! Gue nggak item, yaa! Gue 'kan mandi susu + luluran tiap harii! Bwee!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya. Bweee! *author ikut-ikutan*

Naruto hanya bengong menyaksikan perang mulut Sasuke & Sakura. "Ehm… Anu… Sakura?"

"Tunggu bentar Naruto! Gue mau nge-bunuh orang ini dulu! Hyaaaaaa!" Sakura mengambil sapu, kemudian memukulkannya ke arah Sasuke. "Nggak mempan! Perisai payung!" Sasuke membuka sebuah payung, ntah punya siapa. Yang pasti, payung itu dapat membuat Sakura gagal memukul Sasuke.

"Akan kubuat payung itu jadi bolong! Rasakan ini! Hujan paku kematiaan~~!" Sakura melempar puluhan paku-paku kecil ke langit. Nggak tau dapet dari mana (lagi).

"Jurus rahasia!" teriak Sasuke sambil membentuk segel jutsu ditangannya. 'Jurus rahasia? Nggak mungkin! Dia 'kan bukan ninja!' pikir Sakura. "Jurus rahasia! Langkah Kaki Seribu Menuju Goa Meja!" teriak Sasuke sambil nyumput di bawah meja. Paku-paku menancap di atas meja itu.

"Bweee! Nggak mempan! Jurus rahasia gue ampuh,'kan?"

"Namanya norak!" ledek Sakura. "Biarin!" balas Sasuke. Sakura terdiam. "Senjata rahasia…"

'Ehh? Senjata rahasia?' pikir Sasuke kebingungan.

"Tongkat Sailor Moon!" ucap Sakura sambil mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat dari tasnya. Wajah Sasuke udah kayak nahan ketawa. "Dengan kekuatan bulan, akan kuubah kau jadi monyet!"

Sasuke keluar dari persembunyiannya. Kemudian bertingkah kayak monyet. "U-u a-ak! Uki uki! Gue nggak bakal kayak gitu cuma gara-gara tongkat mainan elo! Bodoh!"

"Ehh? Kok nggak mempan?"

"Yaiyalah! Itu 'kan cuma tongkat mainan!"

"Ehh? Di majalah bilang tongkat ini mampu mengabulkan kekuatan pemiliknya dengan kekuatan bulan!"

"Emang bisa! Tapi Cuma di komik dan anime, dodol!"

"Ehhh?" Sakura udah kayak orang bodoh. "Makanya, beli barang tuh kayak gue!" Sasuke mengeluarkan pistol bermotif tentara, dengan tempat mengeker dan lampu-lampu. "Rasakan ini! Senjata rahasia! Pistol laser abad 25!"

Sasuke menekan pelatuknya. "Psyu psyu! Dordordor! Duar! Bibibip! Bip bip!"

Count down…

3…

2…

1…

"Bwahahahahahaha~!" Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak. Naruto juga, namun dia masih bisa menahan tawanya. "Elo 'kan udah gede, masa' masih main mainan anak-anak?"

"Sialan! Gue ketipu!"

"_**KRIIIIIIING! TET NOOOOTT! DUUAAARRR!" **_bel tanda masuk SMU Konoha yang baru telah berbunyi. "GAWAAAAAAAAAATT! Pe-er gue belum ditulis!" teriak Sasuke dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Sakura! Liat PR elo dong!" ujar Naruto meminta kepada Sakura. "Maaf, Nar… Sensei-nya udah datang!" ujar Sakura sambil menunjuk ke arah sang Sensei yang sudah masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Berdiri!" ucap Neji, selaku ketua kelas. Seluruh murid berdiri. "Beri makan! Eh, salah-salah! Maksudku beri salam!"

"Seeelaaaamaaaaaaat paaagiiii, Seeeeenseeeeii~!" ucap seluruh murid dengan kompak.

"Selamat pagi, murid-murid! Sekarang, kumpulkan PR yang kemarin Sensei beri di meja Sensei!"

"Baiiik, Senseeei~!" seluruh murid maju, berebutan mengumpulkan PR. Sasuke ama Naruto ikut-ikutan aja. Biar Tsunade-Sensei nggak curiga.

Seluruh murid telah duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. "Ehmm… Aneh, bukunya kurang dua! Siapa yang nggak ngumpul?"

Krik… Kriiiikk… Jangkrik berbunyi. Kelas menjad sunyi. "Nggak ada yang mau ngaku?"

Seluruh murid masih diam. "Kalau nggak ada yang mau ngaku, yang namanya saya panggil maju!"

"Sakura!" Sakura maju. Sensei memberikan bukunya kembali ke pemiliknya.

"Shino!" Shino juga maju. Bukunya kembali ke pelukannya. #plakk!

"Tenten!" satu tersangka berkurang.

"Shikamaru!" satu tersangka berkurang lagi.

"Ino!" berkurang lagi.

Dan begitu seterusnya. Kini, 25 dari 27 siswa telah berdiri di depan kelas. Yang masih duduk hanya Sasuke dan Naruto. "Nah… Sekarang kita tau siapa yang pemalas dan siapa yang bukan! Kalian berdua lari mengelilingi sekolah 20 kali!"

"Hiiiee?"

_**- A – C – D – C -  
><strong>_

_ Saat yang Sama _

_ Kelas XII-1 _

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sasori Kyosuke, lalu nama burung kakaktua-ku ini namanya Sasoru," Sasori memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas + sekolah + teman barunya. "Sasoru! Sasoru!" burung kakaktua ikut-ikutan.

"Aku pindahan dari SMU Iwa, sama seperti seorang murid baru di kelas X-1. Hobiku membantu polisi menyelesaikan kasus, membaca novel, daan lain-lain. Tinggi 179 cm, berat badan 62 kg, minuman favorit susu, aku putra keluarga terkaya di Jepang, tipe wanita favoritku yang—"

"Cukup! Cukup! Nah, Kyosuke-san, silahkan duduk di situ!" ujar Sensei wali kelas berambut putih yang diketahui bernama Jiraiya sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong. Kayak judul fim hantu aja, =_=

"Tambahan! Bisa kau taruh burungmu diluar?"

"Maaf, Sensei, kalau aku melepas _burung_-ku, aku bisa mati. Memang Sensei mau aku jadi perempuan?" seluruh siswa-siswi cekikikan.

"Bukan burung yang itu! Tapi burung kakaktua-mu itu!"

"Oh. Baiklah. Sasoru! Kau tunggu diluar, ya! Kalau kau dicuri tinggal teriak aja!" ucap Sasori berbicara kepada Sasoru. "Baik, tuan. Baik, tuan!"

Sasoru terbang menuju keluar kelas. Dia duduk—bertengget di atas kursi di depan kelas.

'Hfft… Ntah kenapa aku punya firasat akan ada kasus disini…'

_**- A – C – D – C -  
><strong>_

"_**KRIIIIIIINGG! ISTIRAHAT TELAH TIBAA!" **_bel tanda jam istirahat telah berbunyi. Sasuke dan Naruto pun telah menyelesaikan hukuman mereka. Naruto, sih… Sekarang udah makan ramen di kantin. Lalu, Sasuke? Dia hanya melamun menatap langit.

"Sasuke. Aku mau bicara denganmu," ucap Sakura. Saat di kelas hanya tinggal mereka berdua. "Kalau kau mau bilang kalau kau menyukaiku, maaf saja. Aku tidak tertarik denganmu."

"Tidak. Bukan itu. Ada hal lain yang ingin kutanyakan," ujar Sakura sambil duduk di bangku di depan Sasuke. "Apa? Cepatlah, aku tidak punya banyak waktu,"

"Tapi, kau harus jujur!" Sakura menambahkan.

"Hn…"

"Kau tau, 'kan? Semalam permata Emerald milik keluarga kami dicuri?"

"Iya. Aku tau. Kenapa?" ucap Sasuke tanpa pikir panjang. "Tentu saja aku tau. Karena aku yang mencurinya." gumam Sasuke dengan sangat pelan. Hampir tidak kedengaran.

"Darimana kau tau? Berita ini tidak ada di Koran, televisi, radio, ataupun media manapun!" Oh, Sasuke! Kau terjebak!

"Ehmm… Anu… Itu… Aku nggak sengaja dengar dari pembicaraan kau dengan teman-temanmu!" elak Sasuke. "Nggak mungkin. Aku sama sekali belom menceritakan itu pada mereka,"

"Ehm… Anu… Itu…"

"Kau… Hica si Pencuri Putih yang mencuri permata itu, 'kan?" ujar Sakura dengan tatapan serius.

"Bukan!"

"Kau tidak usah bohong! Suara-mu sama persis dengannya!"

"Tidak! Aku benar-benar bukan dia!" keringat mulai bercucuran dari pelipis Sasuke.

"Kau tidak usah menge—"

"KYAAAAAAAA! Kepala Sekolah mati bunuh diri!" suara teriakan seorang perempuan memotong pembicaraan mereka—perkataan Sakura.

Sasuke segera lari menuju lokasi kejadian. 'Fiuuuh… Selamat karena sebuah tragedi…' pikir Sasuke. "Tunggu Sasuke!" Sakura memanggil dari jauh. "Maaf, Sakura! Kita lanjutkan lain kali saja!"

"Cih…" Sakura mendecih kesal.

_**- A – C – D – C -  
><strong>_

"Awas! Aku mau lihat!" teriak Sasuke menerobos kerumunan murid dan guru yang mengelilingi mayat sang Kepala Sekolah.

"Korbannya adalah Fujio Niro, Kepala Sekolah SMU Konoha. Dugaan sementara dia dipukul dengan benda tajam di bagian kepala kemudian digantung agar terlihat sebagai bunuh diri, perkiaan waktu kematiannya kira-kira jam 11.00 sampai jam 11.30," ucap seorang petugas polisi. "Siapa yang menurunkan mayat?"

"Aku." Ucap Sasori dengan penuh percaya diri. "Siapa kau?"

"Aku detektif yang akan menegakkan kebenaran," ucap Sasori dengan nada percaya diri lagi. "Detektif! Detektif!" ucap Sasoru meniru ucapan Sasori. Dia kini sudah bertengger di bahu Sasori.

"Jangan bercanda!" kata Petugas Polisi itu tak percaya. " tidak bercanda. Dia mengatakan hal yang sama dengan pak Polisi tadi!" bantah para murid perempuan yang nampaknya… Fans-club Sasori?

"Yaah, terima kasih…" ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum kepada para perempuan itu. Para perempuan tadi hanya bisa tersipu malu.

"Biarkan dia membantu, petugas!" ucap suara seorang pria dengan penuh wibawa. "Ko-komandan!"

"Ayah!" panggil Sasori. "Kenapa Ayah disini?"

Tidak ada yang menyangka. Bahwa orang terkaya di Jepang adalah seorang komandan markas besar kepolisian. Ya, di usia 21 tahun, dia mendapatkan predikat sebagai opsir, dan 2 tahun kemudian, dia diangkat menjadi komandan karena jasanya mengalahkan gembong mafia terbesar di dunia. Dia juga sudah pernah memenangkan beberapa kuis berhadiah uang dalam jumlah besar. Tidak salah jika ia bisa menjadi orang terkaya di Jepang.

"Ayah datang karena ada pembunuhan. Kau tau itu," jawab sang Ayah yang diketahui bernama Isora Kyosuke. "Nah, apa yang kau dapat?"

"Yah, yang kutahu, dia mati dibunuh karena dipukul menggunakan benda tumpul. Tapi aku masih bingung benda apa yang digunakannya. Kemudian, sepertinya korban sempat meninggalkan pesan kematian…"

"Pesan kematian?" ulang Isora. "Ya, di menulis di dinding menggunakan darah. Lihat saja sendiri,"

Isora dan Sasori melihat kea rah pesan kematian yang ditinggalkan oleh korban. Pesan kematian yang ditingalkan adalah: Calc N - S [57]. ( - = tanda panah).

"Pesan kematian yang aneh… Apa kau sudah dapat memecahkannya, Sasori?" tanya Isora. Sasori sepertinya sedang mencoret bukunya. 'Kalau angka dan tanda diubah jadi huruf, tetap saja tidak ketemu…' Sasori menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Pintu ruangan kepala sekolah (ruangan pembunuhan) dibuka secara agak kasar oleh seseorang petugas polisi yang tadi disuruh mencari tersangka oleh Isora.

"Pak! Para tersangka sudah dikumpulkan! Inilah 3 orang guru yang sedang tidak mengajar di kelas!"

"Hanya guru? Kenapa tidak mencari murid yang sedang berkeliaran saat jam belajar?" tanya Isora.

"Tidak. Menurut laporan, tidak ada murid yang berkeliaran saat jam pelajaran, Pak!"

"Hmm… Begitu… Sekarang aku minta kalian memperkenalkan diri dan ceritakan dimana kalian saat pembunuhan terjadi!" ucap Isora dengan penuh wibawa. "Dimulai dari kau!"

Pria dengan tubuh sedikit gendut, berembut hampir botak, dan berkacamata mulai berbicara. "Ehm… Namaku Reiya Minagami, umur 47 tahun, saat terjadi pembunuhan aku sedang minum kopi di kantin…"

"Ada saksi yang melihatmu?" tanya Sasori. "Iya, aku bersama bibi penjaga kantin…"

"Ooh… Lalu kau?" ucap Sasori sambil melirik kea rah guru perempuan berambut hitam yang kelihatannya masih muda. "Namaku Lissa Sukimine, umurku 27 tahun, aku mengajar pelajaran Bahasa Inggris… Saat terjadi pembunuhan aku berada di ruang guru, sedang menelpon suamiku…"

"Ada saksi?" tanya Sasori. "Iya, kau bisa menanyai suamiku,"

"Lalu kau?" tanya Sasori sambil melirik ke arah pria kurus kering dan berambut ngebob. "Namaku Miro Ature, umurku 42 tahun, aku mengajar pelajaran Matematika, saat pembunuhan terjadi aku berada di pos satpam, sedang ngobrol dengan penjaga sekolah…"

"Bagaimana Sasori? Apa kau tau sesuatu?" tanya Isora. "Belum Ayah… Aku kekurangan petunjuk…" balas Sasori. 'Mereka juga sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau mereka berbohong…'

"Hei! Mungkinkah maksud dari 'Calc' itu Calcium? Mungkin saja itu singkatan dari suatu kalimat dalam bahasa Inggris?" ucap seorang murid perempuan kepada temannya. "Haha… Nggak mungkin…" balas temannya.

'Singkatan… Bahasa Inggris… Calc… Kalau Calc mungkin… Calcium, Calcification, Calcine, Calculator, Calcimine, Calculate, Calculus… Meski aku tau yang ini aku belum tau arti dari kode yang lain…'

"Sasori?" Sakura tiba-tiba muncul dari gerombolan murid tadi. "Sakura? Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Kau lupa? Aku 'kan sekolah disini!" jawab Sakura. "Oh iya, ya… Aku lupa. Otakku jadi terlalu penuh karena kasus ini!" Sasoru ikut-ikutan, "Penuh! Penuh!"

"Hah, dasar kau ini… Biar kubalikkan saja otakmu hingga isinya tumpah, jadi otakmu kosong lagi!" jawab—ledek Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Hei-hei! Kalo otakku kosong aku tidak bisa jadi detektif lagi, dong!"

"Bodo amat! Sudah, ya, Sasori! Aku mau nyari temanku dulu! Daah~!" Sakura pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya. 'Huh… Otak manusia kalau dibalikkan takkan tumpah, bodoh…'

'Eh? Tunggu? Benar! Iya! Begitu rupanya! Kata-kata Sakura tadi menyadarkanku!' Sasori terdiam sebentar, dia menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya. Senyum kemenangan menghiasi bibirnya. 'Pelakunya sudah diketahui. Tinggal mencari bukti…'

Sasori mengelilingi ruangan pembunuhan itu. Dia memeriksa meja, kursi, jendela, lemari buku, dan semua hal yang ada di ruangan itu. Dia terdiam sebentar di depan lemari penyimpanan piala.

"Hei, pak Minagami. Kapan terakahir kali SMU ini mendapat piala?" tanya Sasori. "Ehm… Kalau tidak salah sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu…"

'Berarti dugaanku benar. Lemari ini berdebu, tapi bagian kaca untuk membukanya tidak berdebu. Kemudian, aanehnya ada satu piala yang kelihatannya masih baru. Berarti kemungkinan dia menggunakan piala yang ada disini, lalu membuangnya dan menggantinya dengan piala yang lain!'

"Hei, pak polisi! Kami juga ingin pulang! Setidaknya biarkanlah kami pergi!" teriak pak Miro.

"Ya. Kau bisa pulang. Setelah aku menangkap penjahatnya," ucap Sasori dengan penuh percaya diri. "Jadi kau sudah mengetahui pelakunya, Sasori?" ucap Isora antusias.

"Tentu saja. Pelakunya adalah orang yang memukul kepala sekolah dengan piala, kemudian menggantikan piala itu dengan piala yang baru." Ucap Sasori. "Piala?"

"Ya. Coba kalian perhatikan. Ada satu piala di lemari piala yang tidak berdebu, 'kan? Sedangkan terakhir kali sekolah ini mendapat piala adalah 5 tahun yang lalu. Dilihat dari kondisi piala lain yang berdebu, ini menandakan kalau lemari piala ini jarang dibersihkan. Ini berarti seseorang menukar piala itu karena piala yang asli adalah senjata pembunuhan,"

"Benar begitu 'kan? Sang pembunuh?"

— _**To be Continued —**_

_*** _ Omake: Start _***_

"Sasukeee! Kau dimanaa?" Sakura berteriak di sepanjang koridor sekolah. 'Gawat! Gawat! Gawaaaaaatt! Untung tadi aku sempat menerobos kerumunan tadi untuk mengecohnya! Tapi sekarang aku malah harus sembunyi di loker ini…'

"SASUKEE~! Kalo elo nggak jawab panggilan gue, ELO — GUE — END!" racau Sakura kesal. "KAPAAN START-NYAA? TIBA-TIBA LANGSUNG END?" teriak Sasuke sama gaje-nya. =_=

"Oh! Jadi elo sembunyi di loker rupanya!" oh! Rupanya yang tadi cuma jebakan! 'Sialan… Gue tertipu lagi…' Nasib-mu jelek banget ya, Sasuke…

_(Catatan: Sasuke ada di loker nomor empat dari ujung.)_

_**"BRUAK!"**_loker paling ujung dibuka oleh Sakura. "Bukan disini!"

_**"BRUAK!"**_loker nomor dua dari ujung dibuka. "Bukan disini juga!"

_**"BRUAK!"**_loker nomor tiga ujung dibuka. "Bukan disini juga!"

"_**BRUAK!" **_loker tempat Sasuke sembunyi dibuka. "Hohoho… Akhirnya ketemu juga…" Seringai licik muncul dari bibir imut Sakura. #plak!

"_**EMAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK!"  
><strong>_

_***_ Omake: End _*  
><strong>_

Fyuuuh…! Akhirnya chapter 2 apdet! Kayaknya chapter ini lebih banyak humor + mystery-nya, ya? Sama kayak chapter kemaren! Tapi kira-kira mulai chapter depan akan saia usahakan romance SasuSaku plus sedikit SasoSaku!

Hffft… Maafkan Omake gaje di atas… Soalnya omake di atas sudah menghantui otak saia selama 3 hari… Daripada nggak dikeluarkan, lebih baik sia jadikan omake!

Ada yang mampu menebak siapa pelakunya? Ayo! Pecahkan pesan kematian itu! Gunakan otak detektif kalian! XDD

_**– Cuplikan Chapter III: –**_

_– "Pelakunya, adalah kau, bukan?" –_

– _"Ya, memang! Aku adalah Hica si Pencuri Putih!"_ –

_– "Aku tak tau kenapa, Sakura. Sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu, aku merasa puzzle kehidupanku yang hilang telah kembali," –_

_– "Kau serius?" "Ya, aku serius. Akan kucuri pedang samurai warisan keluarga Kyosuke!" –_

_– "Maaf, Komandan. Kurasa pedang ini tak cocok untukmu." –_

_**– Cuplikan Chapter III Selesai –**_

Akhir kata, berikan review terbaik anda, readers sekalian! Saia butuh kritik dan saran anda semua!

Makasih sudah mau membaca! _**Thanks for reading!**_

Bye-Bye!

— Kira Kazuki —  
>— 20 Desember 2011 —<p>

Sayonara!  
>Review please!<p> 


End file.
